Tragic Endings
by Kayleigh234
Summary: In the games they were ruthless and sadistic. They took pride and they enjoyed their kill. They were raised in a Career District. This is Cato and Clove's time together leading up to the 74th annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Clove****  
**Being from District two I've been trained to fight my whole life. Day after day we are shown how to kill properly, how to make someone really suffer. We are shown how to properly defend ourselves. Most importantly; we are Career Tributes.**  
**A Career isn't like a normal tribute. We have a better outcome of winning the games and our odds are higher. We are trained from a young age how to use a weapon with sheer power and force. We aren't reaped like others from these districts, we volunteer ourselves to participate in the games. We are normally the favourites to win the games. As a Career we team up with other tributes from District 1 and District 4. We form an alliance and go after the weaker targets. We hunt our prey together and then when the 24 tributes comes down we fight each other until one alone Career stands. We are the Career tributes and we have the better chance of winning compared to any other tribute in the games. We are ruthless and we are violent and we show no mercy on anyone. **  
**I smiled as I ran my hands across the many blades that lay in front of me. I had an endless choice of weapons to choose from. Small knifes, large knifes. Knifes that would kill anyone in a second all at my disposal. My weapon of choice had always been a knife. I had learned how to throw and I never missed.**  
****"**Clove, I think we've done enough training for today. We'll pick up again tomorrow morning. The reaping's approaching soon and we need to make sure you're properly ready. Go home and get some rest we'll pick up again tomorrow." I turned to face a pretty women who must have been in her thirties who had long dark hair. She smiled at me. Her name was Enobaria. **  
**She was a tribute once - a tribute who became a victor. She volunteered for the 62nd annual Hunger Games. I remember hearing about her. She taught me everything I know about knifes as it was also her favourite choice of weapon. She was also very skilled with her teeth after ripping open another tributes throat with only her teeth. She doesn't talk about it any more. Scared from her times in the games. She's helped train tributes like myself for a while. She showed me everything I know today. She's the reason I will volunteer for the next annual Hunger Games.**  
**I nodded my head and smiled as I placed my hands back by my side and slowly walked out of the small room we had been in. The walls were bare and the floors cold. We had been training her for as long as I could remember and soon I'd be allowed to put my training into practice with real victims instead of dummies. **  
**I smiled and left as Cato approached me. His blonde hair sitting in it's usual position. He smiled as he quickly walked towards me opening his arms wide and pulling me into them. I hugged him back smiling. I had known Cato forever. I met him in training when we were younger and we instantly became friends. Now that we're older I see something different about him - a good different. **  
****"**That you finished your training for today then?" He spoke softly as he removed his large arms from me pulling back up standing over me tall. **  
****"**Yeah. Enobaria told me I could leave for today and come back tomorrow. She wants me to get some rest." I smiled looking up at him. "Are you just heading into your training session?"**  
****"**I am. Late training session tonight So I don't think we can meet up." I smiled trying to hide my disappointment. We had always met up after we'd finished training. It was sort of our thing. We'd hang out and just talk about everything. How training went and how school was. How our families were. I would miss it tonight. "But I think I'll be finished before 7 so we could always meet by the trees next to the masonry factory?" I smiled as the words rolled off his tongue. **  
****"**Yeah that'd be nice. So I'll just meet you there then?" Cato nodded his head as he stepped behind me heading for the door to enter. I looked back to find him watching me just before he entered. I smiled again and walked away happy.****

I walked along the concrete as I approached the trees at the side of the masonry factory. I loved the idea that I was meeting Cato here tonight. I smiled as I past some familiar faces. We had a set curfew that everyone had to be in their homes by 10:30 every evening unless there was something the Capitol had to show and it was mandatory that everyone watched. It was 7:05 so we still had a good hour or so before I had to back home. My father was very protective over me. He liked be to be inside every evening by 9:30 unless I had training. I was the only child him and my mother ever had so I guess I was precious to them. **  
**I approached one the trees and sat down leaning my back against the hard bark pulling my ponytail to the side. I looked out searching for Cato.**  
**Cato. He was two years older than me and for as long as I can remember we always looked out for each other. When we were younger and training I remember watching him with a sword. The power he put into each swing was amazing. He was powerful and good looking. All the girls loved him and he knew it. He was confident about anything that was thrown his way. It was just his nature. I'd say I was the opposite but then I guess I'd be lying. I take pride in my skill. Throwing knifes to me was like second nature, it was my survival method. Enobaria had taught me well. She taught me everything I had to know, I even learned a few skills myself. Fifteen years old I was a deadly weapon. Sometime in the future other tributes would fear me. I smiled as I remember my training lesson today. 3 dummies spread out across the room and I threw the knife and each one of them which hit the target each time. I don't know why Enobaria didn't want me to enter the games this year and volunteer myself but I knew this time next year I'd be prepared to fight to the death and come out the winner. **  
****"**There you are. Sorry I'm late I was talking to Brutus." Cato smiled as he slid down beside me stretching his legs out in front of him as he picked at the grass**  
****"**How was your training session?" I spoke with a smile.**  
****"**It was good. Brutus was pleased as usual said my swings with a sword are getting more deadly each time, I guess that's a good thing. Listen there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Cato looked down at the grass that he held in his hand as I looked at him.**  
****"**Go for it?" I stared at him as I watched him lick his lips as if he was trying to figure out how to use his words. Words that he would use everyday were unable to slide of his tongue. He took a deep breath and looked at me his eyes filled with dread.**  
****"**Brutus wants me to volunteer this year as male tribute in the games. He says I'm more ready than I'll ever be." He lowered his eyes to the ground as I smiled.**  
****"**This is a good thing Cato. You get to go to the games and you'll come back a winner. You'll get to live in the victor's village and you and your family will be looked after for life." I smiled happy for him but he wasn't.**  
****"**If I come back." His voice was hollow this time,**  
****"**Oh shut up Cato. You've been training from a young age. You're the best person at sword fighting I know. You'll win this and then you'll come back home!" He lifted his gaze and smiled. Dropping the grass from his hand he moved it over grabbing mine. I smiled as I looked down at his strong large hand wrapped in mine.**  
****"**If I volunteer I have to leave you and if I don't come back I don't know if I could cope with the idea of not seeing your beautiful face everyday." I smiled shyly as he continued. "I just, I don't want to lose you Clove." I smiled rubbing my thumb against his warm skin.**  
****"**You won't lose me Cato. You'll never lose me." I smiled as his gaze met mine. He smiled back at me.**  
****"**Are you volunteering this year?" I shook my head and it brought a smile upon his face.**  
****"**Enobaria would rather I waited until next year. She thinks I'm skilled now wait till you see me next year, those other tributes won't stand a chance." I laughed as Cato smiled at me.**  
****"**It'll be good knowing you're safe here when I'm away. Promise me you'll stay safe and continue to train no matter what happens?" I tilted my head to the side looking straight into his warm eyes filled with fear. I nodded my head.**  
****"**I promise Cato. When you come home I'll be here waiting for you. Cheering happily that you've returned!" He smiled as he lifted his arms and pulled me into his warm chest as we shared a hug together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Cato****  
**I ran up past the gravel towards the small building. Swinging the door open I entered as a smile spread across my face I walked over towards Enobaria who was standing in the centre holding a large sword in her hands.**  
****"**You're late Cato. You know you were supposed to be here at 9 it's now 9:15. If you want to win these games you'll need to start showing up on time. Everyone is putting their faith in you." Enobaria handed me the large sword as I lowered my eyes looking at the sword.**  
****"**Sorry I was helping Clove with something but I'm here now and I'm ready to train." I looked the blade up and down and admired the silver handle and clear metal which allowed me to see my reflection. I looked pretty good for running all the way here. I gave another cheeky grin as I looked up at her.**  
****"**I don't want to hear excuse Cato. I'm here to help you train to help you win." She looked down at her black shoes before she continued. "Now you show me what you and Brutus have been doing in training this past week." Enobaria stepped back making herself clear from my strong force as I stood up straight and walked towards several grey dummies that were lined up in the middle of the room. **  
**I smiled as I lifted the sword over my head and forced it down quickly against the dummies. The blade slid across their bodies as they left cut marks along the sponge material. I gave it another swing stabbing it right into the chest as it slid through the back. I pulled it out as smiled. I spun around to face Enobaria. I looked back down at the sword proud of what I had just done as I watched Enobaria approach me.**  
****"**Good. See you mastered the kill which is important. I also see you've managed to master removing body parts." Grinning I nodded my head as Enobaria leaned down picking up an arm that used to be attached to one of the dummies. "I see I'll have a lot of cleaning up to do today. How do you feel, do you think you're ready for the games?" I lowered my gaze and looked around the room before giving a quick nod of the head as Enobaria looked at me worried.**  
****"**You sure you're ready?" I gave another nod and she smiled. Could I really tell her how I felt? The fearless Enobaria who ripped a tributes throat with her teeth. She was powerful and brave I couldn't tell her how I really felt. She'd only tell my father and then I'd be put to shame. **  
****"**Good. Now you better go find Brutus he wants to go through some more strength exercises before the reaping tomorrow." I nodded handing the sword back to Enobaria before walking towards another door located at the bottom of the room.**  
****"**Oh and Cato." Enobaria continued shouting at me but I just kept walking wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible to go and see Clove. "Tell Brutus I told you not to keep you. You need your rest for tonight. We need you looking handsome tomorrow." I gave another quick wave of my hand before walking through the door.****

I left the centre and walked away from the place as far as I could get. Placing my hands in my pockets trying to seem relaxed I stormed by familiar faces as they wished me luck for tomorrow. Why would you wish me luck for something I might not even win? I cleared my head and headed for the only place where I could be myself, where I could relax. I headed to the small woods beside the factory. **  
**I ran amongst the trees as my hands clumped into fists I began battering my fists against the tree. Again and again and again I hit my hand off the hard bark until my anger had gone. I sat down in the grass raising my head up to look at the bright blue sky. **  
**I was 17 years old and practically a kid and my whole life I had been raised on a healthy diet and taught the perfect way to kill people. My father had always made me train harder than anyone else I knew. I got up early and went to bed late. I had a routine to follow and after tomorrow that routine would be broken. **  
**These last few days I had learned something. I don't want to volunteer to enter the games. **  
**My name will placed in the reaping bowl tomorrow and then a year from tomorrow and then I am free to live a life without training for the games. I could live life here with Clove. The idea brought smile to my face. I don't want to enter the games even if my chances of winning are high. I want to stay in District 2 with Clove.**  
****"**What are you grinning about Cato?" I turned to face Clove. She was wearing an outfit similar to mine, black top and trousers. It was our training outfit. I smiled as she knelt down on the grass beside me. He feet touching my hip bone. I looked at her and smiled. He black hair hanging in a high ponytail. Her eyes filled with happiness.**  
****"**So why are you so happy?" She tilted her head looking at me and I knew she wanted an answer. What should I tell her, that I didn't want to enter the games and instead live here with her forever. She never properly knew how I felt about her so telling her would be crazy.**  
****"**I'm just happy that I've finished training now. Feels good not having to put up with Brutus now. Don't get me wrong he's nice enough but his workout tactics are horrible." Clove laughed nodding her head. I smiled. I loved her laugh.**  
****"**Well you just have to put those tactics into use in the games and come home and winner. I have every faith in you that you'll win." I forced a smile on my face. I'd explain everything to her tomorrow about why I never volunteered. Why I let the person who was reaped enter those games instead of me. Tomorrow she won't be able to change my mind and tomorrow she should be happy that I'll be here for another year definitely.**  
****"**What do you want to do tonight then Clove? I was thinking maybe we could go one last walk around the square. I doubt I'll see you tomorrow morning before the reaping." I watched as the smile slowly slid from her face as she looked down at her legs.**  
****"**I would love more than anything to spend your last night in District 2 walking around talking but I can't. It's the night before the Reaping and you know how my dad likes for us all to be together in case the unthinkable does happen tomorrow. Just because someone is suppose to volunteer doesn't mean they will." I gulped the saliva that was building up in my mouth and I could feel my palms sweating. I had been worried about not wanting to volunteer but I had forgot about the other male who will have to enter the games if I don't volunteer. **  
****"**You'll just have to enjoy this moment with me instead." She stood to her feet as I quickly jumped up to mine.**  
****"**What are you doing? Don't you want to sit and talk until you have to go?" I looked into her eyes hoping she would stay. If this was my last night in District 2 I wanted to spend it with her and only her.**  
****"**Cato." Her voice was hollow she reached out her hand grabbing mine. She felt the cuts on my hand but ignored them. "I came to say goodbye because I won't see you again until you come back home as a victor." She smiled happily looking up at me and I smiled back not wanting to upset her. "You'll be amazing in the arena. You know everything you have to know and you'll win this and come back home and then you can help train me for next year." She smiled again wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me. I placed my hands on her back and smiled. Could this be the last hug I shared with her? No. I was not going to think like that. I am a Career Tribute. I have trained my whole life for this moment and whatever I decide tomorrow I will go down fighting to come back home to her. She pulled away smiling looking into my eyes.**  
****"**I'll look out for you tomorrow. Bye Cato." She reached up placing a small kiss on my cheek before walking away in the direction she came from. I stood there shocked unable to process everything that had just happened. Did this mean she liked me too? I smiled as I headed out of the woods and back home to my father.****

I closed the wooden door behind me and looked around our small home. My mother worked at the factory into the late hours so it would only be my father and I home tonight. My dad worked as a peacekeeper in District 2. When I was younger we got into severe debt issues and we almost lost our home until The Capitol generously offered my father a job as a peacekeeper. His debts were wiped and we got this house out of it. Whenever my dad mentions the Games he always brings it back to this that how if I win I could provide our small family with something greater, something he was never able to do until the Capitol helped him.**  
**I gave him a smile as he walked into the room sitting on a wooden chair by the table. It was like looking into a mirror of the future. I had his muscular build and his strong eyes but I had my mothers blonde hair, his hair was black. My mother tells me I have his strength and determination as well as his confidence. My father and I never had a strong relationship I was always more close to my mother but I put up with him for obvious reasons. He is family after all.**  
****"**Cato my boy, sit down. I'd like to have a talk with you before you head off to bed. I'm sure they've explained to you how you need your rest." I nodded my head as I sat in the seat next to him.**  
****"**I'd like to talk to you too." His father smiled folding his large arms across his chest.**  
****"**I have every faith in you that you'll come home after tomorrow. You are a strong powerful boy and anyone and everyone will fear you in these games. You need to show them that you're in control. Don't let any other Career call the shots. Make it shown early on that you're in charge and you're the powerful one!" He smiled as he slapped his son's shoulder.**  
****"**I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow dad." His father nodded his head and looked down at the table.**  
****"**I don't know how much help I can be to you as I was never in the games but I'll try." His father looked back at him as there was a long pause of silence. "Well come on boy, spit it out, we don't have all night!" His father raised his voice slightly as Cato looked at him.**  
****"**I was thinking. I don't think I want to volunteer tomorrow." He watched as his fathers face filled with fury. He raised his hand and slammed it down on the wooden table, this startled him.**  
****"**What do you mean you don't want to volunteer tomorrow?" His father moved closer towards him making him feel uncomfortable. He wiped his sweaty hands down his black trousers as he spoke up.**  
****"**I just don't think I'm ready. I believe I'm better waiting another year when I'll be more powerful, more vicious, I'll be certain to win next year if we just wait." His father stood to his feet kicking the chair away from him as it hit against the wall.**  
****"**You have trained your whole life for tomorrow. You are not backing out now. I don't care what you're real reason is. Tomorrow when Roman Riddle asks would anyone like to volunteer as tribute you better shout out 'I volunteer as Tribute' or I swear the outcome when you come home will be worse than any death you could face in that arena." As he finished I continued to stare down at the wooden table waiting for him to hit me like he usually did. This was the reason me and him have never gotten along.**  
****"**Get to your room, now. I can't stand to look at you right now." I stood up as the chair scraped across the floor and walked down the hall to the small room that I had. My last night ever sleeping here. Regardless of what I thought I was going to do earlier today I can't. Tomorrow I will volunteer as District 2's male tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Clove****  
**I woke up looking out into the bright light that shone through my window. I sat up placing my feet on the cold hard floor. I sighed. I was somewhat envious of Cato. Today he would get to go into the games and fight for District 2, going by his skills he would most likely win. He'd come back a hero and provide or District with more food and money. He was getting to go and fight and I was being made to wait another year despite feeling ready. How was this fair?**  
**I pulled out a lime green dress from my closet and pulled in on. Everyone dressed up for the Reaping, it was tradition. It was somewhat celebrated in our District as most of us volunteered and most of us returned after our days in the arena. In other districts it's not the same, or so I'm told. They dread the Reaping. They fear it. I smiled tying my dark hair back up into a ponytail. I looked down at my dress and smiled. This time next year I'd be getting to leave for a few weeks and then come back a victor. I couldn't wait. **  
**I thought about Cato and how these next few weeks would be horrible without him. We were always together after we met in training. He looked out for me and I looked out for him that's how it had always been and after today I wouldn't be able to look after him and he wouldn't be able to look after me and that felt weird. I shook my head getting rid of this thought from my head. He would be home soon and that's all that mattered.**  
**I walked outside our small home to find my father waiting on me. He turned to me and smile as I closed the door behind me. **  
****"**You look beautiful Clove, you're certainly your mother's daughter." I smiled as I looked up at my father. He had his hands in his grey trouser pockets and an old shirt tucked into them.**  
****"**Thanks dad." He lowered his gaze before he brought it back to look at me.**  
"**Come on we have to get you to the Reaping." My dad slowly began walking away. He stopped when he realised I hadn't moved.**  
****"**Dad, this time next year when I volunteer, you'll be OK on your own for a while, won't you?" I waited on him to answer as he approached me looking straight into my eyes. He slowly nodded his head forming a small smile with his lips.**  
****"**Come on we're running late as it is." I looked down at the ground as he wrapped an arm around me and we walked into town. I hate the idea of him being alone and I hate the thought of him living in the house alone but if he said he would be fine I had to trust him. Besides, I had at least another year before I would have to worry about him being alone.****

**Cato****  
**I sat up buttoning up the last two buttons on my white shirt before tucking it into my brown trousers. This could be the last time I'm ever in this house. This could be the last time I ever see my parents. No. I won't think like that. I am Cato and I am from District 2. I am going to be a Career Tribute. No, I am going to be a Victor!**  
**I walked over to the small window looking out into the empty streets. District 2 would always be my home and nothing was ever going to change that. District 2 was pretty large - it always has been. The villages were located in the mountains purely because in the past each village had a mine or quarry in the mountains. Nowadays the villages are used to house many of the peacekeepers. We have strong links with the Capitol because at the centre of our District situated in a large mountain we have the military command centre. They moved it here after they lost everything when District 13 was bombed. I've always wondered why they would bomb a District that held something important to them. The dark days must've been strict just like today or worse.**  
**I took my eyes away from the window and turned round to find my mother standing in the doorway. She smiled as she looked up at me proud. She was a small thin women with short blonde hair and hazel eyes.**  
****"**Look at you all grown up ready to go off and represent our District." She smiled as she looked at me happy and proud. She was sending her only son of to fight in game he might not even win. How was this even fair to her? When I was younger I remember my mother being pregnant but my younger brother was a stillbirth. After that my father had to put all his faith in me as my mother no longer wanted a large family due the fear of losing another child so young. Today must be hard for her but I'm pretty sure my father will have convinced her that I'll come home a winner. **  
****"**Thanks mum. Will dad be with you at the Reaping this year?" I ask because last year he was manding the crowds of 12-18 years old as two were Reaped to go into battle. This year I'd hope it would be different. Although they know I'm going to volunteer I'd rather have my father there to support my mum instead of her standing alone with her younger sister and her husband.**  
****"**I don't know yet. If he can get away to come and stand with me you know he will. If not we'll both get to see you when we say goodbye." She smiled again walking towards me brushing her hands off my shoulders as if wiping something that was never there.**  
****"**Are you OK mum?" I grabbed her hand and placed it within in mine as she pulled me in hugging me tightly not wanting to let me go.**  
****"**Always remember I am proud of you no matter what happens Cato. You're my boy and we both love you." I smiled at her words. It must be hard saying goodbye to a child not knowing what lay ahead in their future. She pulled away rubbing my cheek and smiling happily once again.**  
****"**Come on, we better get down there, can't be late for the big day." I nodded my head and followed her out of my room unsure whether or not I would be returning in a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Clove****  
**Roman Riddle walked onto the stage smiling happily. He was wearing a zebra print suit - the Capitol had extremely weird fashion sense but each to their own. He ran his hands across his shaved head as he greeted the crowds of 12-18 year olds ready to get today Reaping on with. I looked to my left to find a 12 year old girl standing next to me nervously. It was her first year. Her blonde hair was hanging down just past her shoulders and she wore a soft yellow dress. Everyone's first year is scary but she's been prepared so really if she dies, there is no one to blame. **  
**I raised my head to the screen as Roman Riddle began speaking.**  
****"**Welcome, Welcome, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games Reaping for District 2. I am very excited to find out who will be representing our very own District 2 in the games. But before the names are chosen I have a video sent all the way from the Capitol." He pointed to one of the large screens as many of us looked on. I ignored the screen, it was the same video the show every year. Our very own President Snow spoke about the Dark Days and because of their uprising we must sacrifice one noble man and women between the ages of 12-18 to represent our Districts. After a few years the video got pretty boring so most tune out.**  
**I turned my attention to the stage looking on at who was present. The mayor obviously he sat beside Lyme. She won the Hunger Games many years ago. I can't quite remember how she won but all the same she's still a Victor. She tends to keep to herself. I've only ever seen her during the Reapings, she doesn't show her face at the training centre. Next to her sat Brutus, he was another former Victor from previous Hunger Games. He helped trained Cato and myself. We both spent countless hours with him. He taught us a lot. Although the person who sat next to him is who I owe a lot too, Enobaria. She taught me everything I know about knifes. Her story in The Hunger Games is the most memorable. In fact most of Panem remembers her time in the games very well simple because she tore out another tributes throat using only her teeth. The video drowns out in the background and Roman reappears clapping his hands looking at the screen. He stands in the centre his hands placed firmly against his hips as he looks out towards the girls giving a welcoming smile.**  
****"**Now let's get on with what everyone has been waiting for. Let's start with the girls shall we?" He slowly walked over and carefully picks out a piece of white crisp paper from the Reaping bowl of girls names and walks back towards the microphone. He gives a quick smile and reads out the name. ****

**Cato****  
**I watch in horror as the name echo's through my ears. Out of every girl in District 2 able to be reaped and it's her. It's Clove.**  
**My heart sinks as the name rings through my ears. She makes her way to the stage confidently and stands strong looking out into the crowd. Roman shakes her hand before looking out into the crowd and saying those all too familiar words.**  
****"**Would any female from District two like to volunteer for the 74th annual Hunger Games?" The question lingered in the air as I search a sea of unfamiliar faces waiting for a girl to volunteer to take her place. **  
**Silence.**  
****"**May we have a warm welcome for our female tribute from District 2, Clove." There's a round of applauses as Roman shakes her hand happily. I stare in shock. I have no idea what to do now.**  
**I feel my hands clench into fists as he walks over to the bowl of males ready to be Reaped. He walks quickly back to the microphone excited to read out the name. **  
**He opens the paper and shouts out into the audience "Titus Sagar."**  
**He makes his way slowly to the stage. He's about 14 years old. I've seen him in training and he's vicious with a spear. Brutus had been training with him for a while. Roman shakes his hand welcoming him onto the stage. He looks out into the crowd of males as he asks the question.**  
****"**Would any male like to volunteer as tribute?"**  
**I quickly push my way through a crowd of boys and raise my voice as loud as I can get it to go. **  
****"**I volunteer as District 2's male tribute." Roman smiles as he gestures for me to come up on stage. I walk down the gap between the males and females as I keep my eyes fixated on the young boy as he's lead off the stage. Roman pats my back as I am welcomed onto the stage. **  
**Roman shouts something out into the crowd but I'm not listening. My thoughts are running around crazy and then it hits me, the only important thought that matters. I glance over at Clove and I know she's thinking the same thing as me.**  
**Only one of us can live which means one of us must die.**  
****"**I present to your our tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games, Cato and Clove!" There's a loud round of applause and Roman rushes us into the justice building and I already feel the horror beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Cato  
**I sit on the red leather couch. My hands clasped into fists in front of me. I blink my eyes together three times before I realise that this isn't just some horrible dream that I'll awake from soon, it's real. **  
**The door opens and my mother is lead in by two peacekeepers. Her arms wrap around me tightly as I hug her back. We sit on the couch still hugging. There are so many things I want to tell her. So many things she has to know before we leave but I don't know what to say. The thoughts scramble through my head and she kisses my cheek and hugs me again. I feel her hands run through my hair and I know our time together has seconds left and the only thing I can think of to say slips out without me even thinking about it.**  
"**I'll be back home before you know it mum, I love you." This only causes my mother to hold on to be tightly. I know she's trying hard to fight back those tears that's why she hasn't said anything. She doesn't want me to watch her pain. I want her to know that I'll come back but even I don't know that myself. The door open and the peacekeepers walk in. The grab my mother's arm and yank her away. She gives one last look at me and I catch her words "I love you Cato." The door is slammed shut and she's gone.**  
**Silence fills the room as I stare at the door waiting on the next person to walk through those doors to say goodbye. A thought hits me. There is no one else I want to say goodbye too. My father won't come, he'll be busy controlling the crowds. Clove, I want to see her and make sure she's OK but I know that's against the rules. I won't be allowed to see her until the train but even then Roman will be there as well as Brutus and Enobaria. We will never be alone again properly. **  
**My thoughts are disturbed as the door swings open and my father stands in the doorway. His white uniform on. He hands his gun to one of the other peacekeepers at the door and walks in. I stand to my feet looking at him in shock. I didn't expect him to say goodbye at all. He made what I was to do clear yesterday. As he stands a few steps away from me the door closes.**  
"**Congratulations. Now this is your time to show the whole of Panem how powerful you are. This is the time to show your District what you've been doing since you were 9 years old. This is your time to show off your skill, do you understand me." I look to the floor nodding my head as I feel his eyes on me. "You have to show them you're fearless and ruthless and you aren't afraid to get blood on your hands. You have to take and stand and forget any feelings you have for any human starting now. You have to be emotionless when you enter these games." I raise my head looking at him. **  
"**What about Clove? I'm not going to stop protected her because we're in a fight to the death. I care about her dad and I'm not about to let anything bad happen to her." My father raise both of his hands pushing me against a red leather chair that sat behind me I look at him fearful of what's next as I push myself to sit up straight.**  
"**I don't care what stupid feelings you may or may not have for this girl. She's one girl Cato, if you win you can have as many girls as you like all over you! Trust me, I've heard things about Victors who are good looking. There is only one Victor which means one of you will have to die. Do the right thing and make sure it's her." My father smiles as he lifts a glass of water from the table and takes a long drink.**  
"**If I refuse to kill her then what?" He lowered the glass looking at me in disgust.**  
"**Then someone else kills her and tortures her in a more painful way than you would have. Put her out of her misery and kill her as soon as you get the chance. I'm sure she's planning something against you too. Do what I tell you Cato and you can come home alive." My father turns his head and nods as a Peacekeeper stands in the doorway telling him his time is over. My father reaches the door as he is handed back his gun. He turns to address me one more time.**  
"**And Cato, remember you don't want to leave your mother childless again. We all know how much it hurt when she lost your younger brother." He gave a slight smile as the corners of his mouth turned. The door closed and I was alone again.****

Clove   
My dad rushed in and hugged me. I let my arms wrap tightly around him as I closed my eyes and took in the moments of the hug. Not pulling away from me he began speaking, his voice soft. I could hear him trying to fight back those tears that were so desperate to spill over.**  
"**Don't you dare worry about me at all Clove. You just go in there and you fight and remember that I love you and if your mother was here she would love you too." The mention of her name sent shivers do my spine. My mother was killed off but a illness. It took out quite a few people in District 2 - well the poorer people at least. When she died it had just been me and my father. I felt guilty for training for a fight to the death and the idea of leaving him alone but then I found Cato and things changed. He convinced me that everything would be fine. That with my training I would come back as Victor and have a new house for me and my father to live in. **  
"**You know I always worry about you dad. Make sure you keep yourself fed and everything yeah." The words poured out my mouth as quickly as they could. I knew our time was limited and that the peacekeepers would be in soon to take my father away from me.**  
"**You do you're best and whatever the outcome I'll always love and be proud of you." My father ran his hand down my long ponytail as he spoke. I pulled him tight towards me scared to let go.**  
"**Don't you dare say your goodbyes dad. I'm coming home, don't you worry. I'll be home in a few weeks and we'll have a new house to live in." I forced a smile as the peacekeepers walked in lifting my father from my and pulling him back out. I watched as he was no longer able to hold those tears in as they poured from his eyes.**  
**The person who had watched and looked after me my entire life had just be ripped from my grasp. I had lost my mother the same way. He had lost his lover the same way. He was not about to lose me that way too. I was going to win. I was going to become District 2's newest Victor.**  
**I sat back down on the couch waiting for the peacekeepers to enter and take me to the train where I could see Cato. See Enobaria and Brutus. Talk to them about what was next. How we should prepare for the cameras. The door opened and an elderly lady walked in. I smiled as she took the seat next to me. I never expected any more visitors. It was Olympia. She stayed a few doors down from me and my father. She too lost her husband to the same way we lost my mother. She and my father became close friends as they helped each other through their grief. **  
"**I know I'm the last person you expected to come and say goodbye to you Clove but I have something to tell you." Her voice was soft and her breathing heavy. She was around the same age as my father in her early forties. She had such a tragic life for someone who in this District was still considered young. I nodded my head as I began to listen to everything she was about to tell me. I figured it must be important for her to tell me if she had to tell me it before I left.**  
"**The year you lost your mother and I lost my husband my daughter was reaped to enter the games. Like you she was reaped a year earlier. She was so excited to have been picked. I assume that's how you're feeling right now. The boy who volunteered promised me he'd look after her but it was just an empty promise. I'm sure you can tell since my daughter is no longer here." I paused listening to her words. How awful it must have been to lose both your daughter and husband in the same year. **  
"**Fleur felt she was ready for the games but she was far from it. She lasted a while yes. Even got down to the final 4 but she was killed slowly by one of the other tributes from 6. He turned vicious after he watched someone kill the 12 year old he came with. He cut her slowly and laughed as she bleed out asking how it felt knowing you were dying. The boy who was reaped along with her eventually came and killed him and killed her putting her out of her suffering. He never made it back home that year either." As she stopped talking the room fell silent. Her words ringing throughout my ears.**  
"**You may think you can fight Clove, you may already assume you'll come back but my daughter thought that. I came to tell you to take a note out of Enobaria's book. Turn vicious, make them remember you. Show them you are vicious and show no emotion to anything. You father needs you to come back because you're all he has left. If you don't come back I think it'll destroy him." She was right. I was my dad's world and if he lost me he wouldn't have anything in his world left. The door opened and Olympia stood to her feet walking towards the door. She turned round speaking one last time.**  
"**You know what you need to do Clove. Turn off all your emotions and become a killer!" She smiled as the door closed and her words echoed throughout the room.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Cato****  
**I sat in some sort of living area with Clove, Brutus and Enobaria. Clove throwing questions at them asking them all sorts and all I could think of was losing her. It was something I never wanted, ever. The one thought that circled around my head - _I would protect her no matter what my father or anyone said._**  
****"**So what should we expect when we get to the Capitol?" Clove asked. I listened back into the conversation assuming that anything they said could be useful in my survival and helping keep her alive. **  
****"**You'll be shown to you house for the next week and you'll basically just go there as soon as we arrive as we wait for the other Tributes to report in. You'll go downstairs to a training room after everyone has arrived so you can see what weapons are available for use and to get the first look at the other tributes." Brutus finished as Enobaria cut into finish.**  
****"**You'll then be introduced to your stylists and discuss your outfits for the Tribute parade. The next day will be planning for the parade and your interviews. After that you'll go to training room and show the peacekeepers your skills so you get a high school. Then you'll be entered into the arena and if you win you'll be fixed up, have your final interview and be sent home bathed in riches." Clove nodded her head happy with their answers as she finished. The smell of food coming from the kitchen was delightful. I wondered what we were having as I tried to get a look at the cooks.**  
****"**Enobaria could we go talk somewhere else. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you in private." Enobaria nodded and stood to her feet as she left the room with Clove.**  
**Brutus slid along the black leather couch so he was now sitting in front of me. His eyes fixed on me as he smiled.**  
****"**So, how does it feel to finally be here? I remember my first time like it was yesterday. That fight already building. You'll be a favourite to win and your odds will be high." Ignoring what he said I burst out what had been playing on my mind.**  
****"**What happens when we're in the arena. You know how close me and Clove are. You know how I feel about her Brutus. We've been trained for years, to fight and kill. I can't kill her. You know that." Brutus nodded his head knowing exactly how I felt. He ran his hand over his hairless head as he spoke.**  
****"**You're a Career Tribute Cato. You are allies for the time being. You should take that as good news." He smiled**  
****"**I've heard and watched the Careers turn on each other. Beating each other to death until one alone stands. I can't do that to Clove. The idea of losing her burns inside of me. I won't watch her die Brutus." He nodded his head as if he was agreeing with me but he stood to his feet glancing over at some food that had been placed on the table.**  
****"**Then you'll just have to hope someone else kills her then won't you. You've both been trained how to fight. We have nothing left to teach you. You have to face the reality that if you don't kill her someone else will." He smiled as he walked over to the table picking up a leg of chicken and placing it into his grinning mouth. **  
**I could already feel my heart breaking in two. ****

**Clove****  
**I sat on soft white bed sheets as Enobaria hoovered by the window watching the landscape go by. **  
****"**I want to be vicious like you Enobaria. I want to win." Enobaria laughed shaking her head.**  
****"**Everyone wants to win Clove but they can't. Everyone wants to come back home but they can't it's the rules." Her voice became quieter as she reached the end. Her fingers fumbling together as she spoke.**  
****"**Enobaria I need to go back home. If I don't my father will end up alone and I can't face that idea. Everyone knows what you done in your games. I just want to be like that. Vicious enough for everyone to fear but remember." There was a long silence as she turned and looked at me.**  
****"**You don't want to be vicious Clove. You should stay true to yourself. The games change everyone when they're in there. You're best keeping focused on what really matters. Don't change who you are. I did. Now everyone's fearful of me. Even my own mother." She looked down at her fingers as she finished.**  
****"**You knew what to do Enobaria. Just tell me what I need to do, please. I have to go home." Enobaria nodded her head and spoke as she walked towards the door.**  
****"**You need to block out everyone you care about and love. The only people that matter and those in the arena. You're enemies. Block out every emotion you have, it makes killing everyone a lot easier. Keep and ally till the end. They'll have your back and when the time comes when you feel you can win, you kill them." She paused pushing the handle of the door down. "They won't see it coming." The door slammed shut and she was gone.**  
**I smiled knowing she had just told me everything I would ever have to know about winning the games. You didn't have to be smart to wins the games. You just had to have a strong mind and the desire to kill. I began locking down all emotion I had for anyone. Then something occurred to me. I would have to forget my feelings for Cato and possible string him along only to kill him knowing I could win. Could I really kill him after everything he's done for me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Cato****  
**We had been at The Capitol for a few days now. It was not at all what I had expected. It was better. Amazing. They treated you like royalty. Something to look forward to if you win. We had already been down at training met the fellow tributes. Of course we became close with the others from District one, Glimmer and Marvel. They would be our allies in the games. It felt good having a strong team. We also tried to get Thresh, a strong tribute reaped from 12 but he said no several times so I'm sure when the times come he'd rather be with us than die.  
The tribute parade was interesting to say the least. Everyone knows those from the Career Districts stand out the most. This year changed when 12 arrived. Who light's their tributes on fire anyway? It was stupid. I have my eyes set on a target already, she should be an easy kill. She's from 12. Katniss I think she's called, how hard could I really be to kill a poor lonely girl from 12? Her partner Peeta. They're known as the star crossed lovers, the others and I have decided we'll use him to get to her. After all if this lover thing is true surely she'll want to save him. **  
**I walked along the hall to find Brutus standing outside my room door. I smiled as I approached him. He slapped my back grinning again.**  
****"**Just wanted to wish you luck! Not that you'll need it!" He slapped me once again and walked off. Was that really all he wanted to say or was it all he could say knowing that the Capitol camera's were watching us?**  
**I opened my door to my room and walked in and star-fished myself across the bed. My bed at home was never as comfy as this one or was it this big. I liked it. I had no dad telling me to get up early and no mother fussing over me. Although I missed my mum I enjoyed the peace. I walked over to the window looking out down into the streets as the citizens of the Capitol were hurrying home. The games began tomorrow and I could feel the excitement in the air. My head turned to the door as their was a slight knock and Clove appeared. I smiled as I welcomed her in. She walked in sitting down on the bed. I stood beside the window staring at her beauty.**  
****"**Funny that you came to fine me, I was just going to come along and see you. Wish you luck for tomorrow." I smiled as she smiled back.**  
****"**That's what I came to see you for. That and to see you before everything changes." The smile faded from her face as she lowered her eyes to the floor.**  
**I walked over to the bed brushing a piece of her hair from her eyes. "Nothing changes Clove, nothing. We agreed on the plan a few nights ago. I'm happy with it and so should you be." I smiled as my fingers tingled as they touched her skin. **  
****"**It's not fair Cato. We never got to spend as much time together as I would have liked." She moved her hand closer to mind as she held tightly to it. I smiled tangling my fingers with hers.**  
****"**We'll have the arena together. Maybe everyone will be watching, so what. You'll make a fantastic Victor Clove." I smiled at the thought of her become a Victor. It made me happy.**  
****"**I have something for you." I stood to my feet walking over to drawers beside my bed and pulling out a small plain silver ring. I walked back over to her sitting down beside her as her face lit up. **  
****"**Cato.." She spoke but my voice jumped in before she could continue.**  
****"**I asked Enobaria to bring it here for me. Brutus wasn't keen on the idea but Enobaria said she'd help." I paused getting my words together before continuing. "I've always loved you Clove from the moment we fought in the training centre back in two I knew you were something special. We talked so much and grew closer and when you lost your mum I helped you as best I could but deep down I knew I couldn't properly heal you and that killed me. We were designed to kill and because of my dad I thought that's all I'd be able to do in life, is kill. Then you showed up and you proved that I can do both. I don't want to live when you're not around because I think I'd die of boredom and loneliness." Clove smiled as I rubbed her hand with my thumb. I saw the goosebumps appear on her skin and smiled. "Take this into the arena as you're token from District 2. Your token from me. Remember that if I die early or we are seperated that I'll always be will you Clove." I placed the ring into the palm of her hand and closed it over. She grasped it tightly as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could have stayed like this forever, knowing she was in my arms felt nice."I love you too Cato." I smiled as I felt her whisper against my ear. Her warm breath against my skin felt nice. She pulled away and I released my grip as she looked at me. ****

**Clove****  
**Looking into his eyes I smiled.**  
****"**Are you sure you are happy with our plan. Plans can be changed I'm fine with changing it because it doesn't seem right Cato. No of this does." He placed his hands on my shoulders as he rubbed his fingers along the material of my black shirt.**  
****"**Hey. The plans a good plan and it'll work. We take out all the easy prey and go after them from 12. Everyone else we fight and then the end comes. It'll work Clove, I promise." I forced a smiled as he smiled at me. Could our plan really work? I let of a deep breath and nodded agreeing with Cato. If he felt the plan would work then I would trust him. I always trusted him and this time was no different. **  
****"**It's getting late." He spoke as he looked over to the window and listened to the sounds of the crowds still cheering. Anticipating tomorrow's games.**  
****"**So, I guess, I guess I'll see tomorrow at the cornucopia?" I forced a smiled as he turned his head back to me. He brushed a piece of my hair from my face and ran his fingers down my arm that sent a chill down my spine.**  
****"**I wish you could spend the night here. I wish we could spend one last night together before it all unravels." I smiled nodding my head in agreement. I would love nothing more than to spend the night in his arms. A thought goes through my head about what Enobaria says. _Block out all emotions, it makes it easier. _He had already agreed on the plan, how much easier could blocking out the love I feel for this boy make it? "Me too." I answered. It seemed like an easy answer.**  
**I watched as Cato stood back to his feet and reached out his hand helping me to mine. We stood together as I wrapped my arms around his placing my head into his chest. I could hear his heart beating inside his warmth. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down his head giving me one last kiss.**  
****"**Tomorrow." He spoke softly.**  
****"**Tomorrow." I answered. He gave my back a gently rub as I pulled away and left his room. **  
**Walking back to my room everything began playing in my head. He had so easily agreed on the plan. He would help me kill the other Career's as well as narrow the pool of tributes down until one weak person remained or only us two remained. Then I was to kill him painlessly so I could go back home to my father. He said he would have done this anyway regardless of what I wanted but I feel guilty. No matter what I do, I have to lose the boy I love dearly. The person who helped me through my mother's death. Who cheered me up everyday for weeks making me smile and laugh. The person who made my heart beat twice as fast at the sound of his voice. Who would help me through this death of him?**  
**I reached my room and closed the door behind me. Tomorrow the fight to the death begins and the countdown to the death of Cato starts. I looked down at the ring in the palm of my hand smiling. I placed it on the bedside table as I walked into the bathroom. One last time Enobaria's words ran through my mind.**  
****"**_You need to block out everyone you care about and love. The only people that matter and those in the arena. You're enemies. Block out every emotion you have, it makes killing everyone a lot easier. Keep an ally till the end. They'll have your back and when the time comes when you feel you can win, you kill them. They won't see it coming."_**  
**As her words circled through my head I done exactly that. I began blocking down every emotion I had to anyone back home or here at the Capitol. I began blocking out my love for Cato. **  
**The seventy fourth annual Hunger Games were beginning and I was ready!


End file.
